The Sun Finally Rises
by SansaEverlark
Summary: Alice wasn't always so happy. Her past was dark and lonely but she did have one hope to hold onto. Small scenes of Alice's life from when she was a child until she meets the Cullens. 1st fanfic. Please R&R!
1. The Asylum

**Alice at 10 years old**

I froze and watched with wide eyes as my little sister Cynthia stumbled and fell to the ground, skidding along the hard pavement, crying out as it grazed her legs. I watched with horror as our neighbour Andrew who had been chasing along behind Cynthia on his bike swerved sharply to avoid her. He hit her legs and went flying over the handlebars. I gasped. The kitchen came back into focus.

I glanced around assuring myself that I was still alone. I didn't like the worried look Mommy always got on her face when I saw things.

I shuddered as my sister's screams echoed in my head. I was going to have to find a way to persuade her to play indoors today otherwise she would get hurt.

That was easier said than done. Cynthia wanted to play outside in the sunshine. I couldn't tell her why she had to stay inside. What if she told Mommy? But when I turned to put our lunch dishes in the sink the cunning little toerag vanished.

"Mommy, where's Cynthia?" I squeaked, trying to keep my voice calm, when I turned to see her gone.

"Probably just playing with Andrew, you can go too, dear, if you like." My mother replied.

"No!" I said much to sharply "Make her come back inside." I could feel my heart start to race. Andrew's bike had hit her so hard, what if her leg broke?

"Alice, darling, whatever's the matter?" my mother asked alarmed by the tears rising in my eyes.

"She's going to get hurt," I choked, my voice tight with suppressed emotion.

My mother's face instantly darkened into a frown.

"Alice," she said seriously, "did you see this happening?"

I nodded as the first tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. At that moment we both jumped as we heard the scream.

I sat at the foot of my sister's bed, crying again. It was late but I didn't want to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I was confronted by the look in my father's eyes when he had returned home from work. Angry, repulsed, scared. He'd looked at me as if I was some strange wild animal. Not his little girl.

The only problem with staying awake was that I couldn't stop replaying in my head the discussion my parents had had about me.

"We can't just ignore it," my father had said, "what if it gets out? The family name will be ruined if people hear we have a lunatic for a daughter."

"She's not a lunatic," my mother had sobbed "she's just seeing visions." Her voice had cracked on the last word.

I had heard my father sigh. "Perhaps she will grow out of it. If it gets any worse we'll get a private specialist to see her."

I was scared. I didn't want some strange man to run tests on me. I didn't want to see my father's hostile glare again either. Nor did I want to make my mother cry again.

There was only one option left to me. No matter what I foresaw I would have to ignore it. Pretend I didn't see. From this day forward I would act as if I had never had a vision in my life. I had to or I didn't know what would happen to me.

**A Few Years Later**

I walked down the unnaturally white corridor. The doctor had his hand upon my shoulder so I tried to control my trembling. I had to pretend to be strong even if I didn't feel it. If I kept my head and behaved rationally they would soon realise I didn't belong here, in the asylum.

I knew that wasn't true. It didn't matter how I behaved, I would never go home now. My family didn't want me. I had seen the tombstone they would put up with my name on it and today's date recorded as the date of my death. There was no home for me to go back to now.

I hadn't cried when my father brought me here earlier this morning. I already knew what was happening. I had already accepted my grief at their betrayal.

Could I really blame them? Who really wanted a prophetic freak in their family? It was my problem and mine alone that I would miss them. And I can't say I didn't know this was coming.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to forget about them. I already didn't feel like myself. They had made me change as soon as I had arrived and taken my clothes away. The new clothes smelt funny but that was ok. The scent of my old clothes would have reminded me of home.

We stopped outside one of the many doors lining the long corridor. The doctor unlocked the door and gently pushed me inside. It was just a small, square, stone room with nothing in it except a low wire bed and a washbasin in the corner. I shivered. It was cold in the room.

The door clanged shut loudly behind me making me jump as I was pitched into a blind darkness. It took me a moment to realise that the doctor had not followed me in. I was alone.

This was not what I had expected. The cold, the dark, the utter isolation. I had had visions of the asylum before but never my room, my cell.

I stumbled over to the bed and collapsed upon it. My entire body shook with the cold, fear and my tears. I wanted my family.

**A Few Years Later Still**

It was cold. It was dark. It was silent. Yet I noticed none of these things. I was oblivious to these three simple truths that normally dominated my mind. For today I had worse things to contend with.

For one I was ravenously hungry but this too wasn't out of the ordinary. I was no so thin I was barely more than a skin covered skeleton. They didn't feed us much here.

The second thing in my head was pain. I felt pain in every inch of my tiny body. That was the after-effects of the shock treatments – the dull ache in all my muscles. My eyes and head hurt too. After spending so long in the pitch-blackness of my cell the harsh, glaring whiteness of the corridors and the treatment rooms sent me into agony. But still the pain wasn't the worst thing in my head.

It was the third thing that filled me with an almost unendurable anguish. I had seen a vision of them today. My parents and my sister. I hadn't seen much, just a flash of them all laughing and smiling together. The image seemed to be imprinted on my eyes. I didn't feel anger towards them for being so happy without me, although perhaps I should. It was simply so agonising to think of them at all that as much as I could I banished them from my thoughts as they had banished me from their lives. Or else I wouldn't be able to survive the pain.

I didn't even cry anymore. The pain went too deep to be washed away with tears. So I simply lay there and tried not to think. I was quite good at that, not thinking. Most of the time now I just lay still and blank. Almost as if I was dead.

But today was a bad day. It was almost unendurable. If only I could have one single star. One lone pinprick of light to brighten up my endless night. Just one little thing to give me hope and make me smile. But there was no hope for me now.

It was at the very moment that I thought that fatalist thought that I felt my eyes widen as a vision came to me. I wanted to shut my eyes, I didn't want to see but I had no choice in the matter.

And then I saw him. My dulled heartbeat began to race again. He was so pale; his skin seemed so perfect. His soft golden hair fell forwards over his perfect forehead as he looked down at something I couldn't see. And then almost as if he felt my gaze he raised his head and looked me in the eyes. He was so perfectly handsome that he must be an angel and there was an air of strength about him that made me feel instantly safe.

And his eyes mesmerised me. They were gold, a deeper shade than his hair. And they were filled with such a deep expression that it took me a moment to recognise it as love. He smiled and I felt my frozen lips respond automatically into a returning smile. As if it was the most natural thing in the world for me to smile at this angel.

The vision faded. But my smile did not. As inexplicable as it was I felt safe and for the first time in a long while I felt loved.


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: Oops I forgot to put this for the last chapter but it won't come as a surprise that all this is owned by Stephenie Meyer not me. Oh well, here's chapter 2 anyway…**

**Dr Martinson's PoV**

I looked up from the notes I was reading as a patient was taken past my office door, on the way back to her cell from the shock treatment room. I didn't need to look up to see who it was. I would know that scent anywhere, but I still wanted to look at her again.

She was so tiny being half carried by the doctor with her. Her hair cut so short because of the shock therapies. A lack of exercise meant that most of the patients in this asylum had barely enough body strength to hold themselves upright. Mary Alice Brandon was no exception.

On her file it said she was born in 1901 making her 19 now. You wouldn't know it to look at her; she was as small and fragile as a young child. It was disheartening to know that her whole future would be contained within these four walls. No one ever left the asylum. Their minds were too destroyed by the existence they were forced through her. Eventually they just shut down; there was no hope for them then.

I had always felt a strange affection for Mary Alice, ever since I started working here. Maybe it was just because of her unparalleled scent. Or maybe it had something to do with the fiery nature that occasionally still resurfaced when they tried to force her into the treatments. It spoke of a determination and a bright and sparkling personality not quite completely destroyed by life here.

Maybe there was hope for Mary Alice if not for the others. If she could regain her former state of mind perhaps she could be released and start her life again. Times were changing and if she were careful she would be able to live a normal life in society even with her prophetic visions. I wanted that for her I felt she deserved it.

I would try it. We would have to take it slowly, build her up again. First I would give her a breath of fresh air for the first time in years. That would help to reawaken her. The first step to giving her back her life.

**Alice's PoV**

I was aware of being half carried again. It dimly registered in my mind that it was odd to be taken from my cell twice in such quick succession.

I knew who was carrying me. It was the doctor with the kind voice and the cold hands. I didn't remember his name. Maybe I never knew it.

A blast of cold shot through me and took my breath with it. It took a moment for my mind to catch up with what I was feeling and recognise the cold sensation as a breeze. I was outside!

The doctor was saying something to me in his caring voice but his words didn't register. I stared around in awe and saw trees and I could smell plant life. I could feel grass beneath my bare feet and I could see the sky. It was twilight.

A strange sound escaped my throat and it dawned on me that I was laughing. I lurched forwards out of the doctor's grip and found myself dancing across the grass. I felt so light and free. It was amazing. I ran my hands over everything I could reach breathing in all the myriad scents around me. For a time I forgot about what awaited me in my cell. I was outside and I was happy.

I don't know how long I spent in my euphoria but I was rudely interrupted from my dream like state by a low, menacing feral growl. I shivered. The next thing I was aware of was being lifted up and flying through the air back towards the asylum. I wasn't sorry to be taken back inside. Before my eyes had set upon the now black sky above me as I was flown back indoors I had seen a pair a bloody red eyes. I was frightened; the dream had turned into a nightmare.

**Dr Martinson's PoV**

How could it have gone so wrong when it had been going so well? She had been enjoying herself more than I could ever have hoped she would. She had smiled and laughed as she had run about familiarizing herself with what she had forgotten. No, not run, danced.

The wind had been in the wrong direction blowing our scent towards him and so I hadn't been aware of him until the last moment. It had been so close, too close. I had nearly lost her.

He would come after her. There was no doubt about that. The walls of the asylum weren't enough to keep him out. If only she didn't smell so wonderful. But this wasn't her fault it was mine for not being able to protect her properly. He would kill her. What could I do?

I already knew my answer. There was only one way to save her from death and that was to take her life. Could I do that?

It didn't bother me much the thought of ending her human life. It was already over, had been since she was brought here. But could I really turn sweet little Mary Alice into a monster like me?

Yes, I could. It was selfish but I liked the idea of us being able to stay together for eternity. And if she already had visions now think how powerful she would be as a vampire.

And this way the tracker would never be able to hurt her. She would be forever beyond his reach.

It was pitifully easy to take her from the asylum. I took her to a remote spot where hopefully we could be alone until her transformation was over.

She lay still in my arms as docile and compliant as ever. She never struggled. She didn't even seem to feel the pain of the bite she just tossed and turned as if she were having a bad dream.

I was painfully on edge. The time seemed to be crawling past. It was going to seem like a lot longer than three days.

A breeze stirred and my head whipped round. He was here.

I walked forwards to meet him. Putting myself between him and Mary Alice.

**3 Days Later Alice's PoV**

The first thing I was aware of was that my clothes were damp from the wet grass beneath me. It was quiet. Everything felt to still. My chest felt still, there was no heartbeat. Somehow I knew that was wrong.

I was breathing though. So I just lay there listening to my breaths, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. So I opened my eyes.

That was when something strange happened. I didn't see the sky above me or even the tops of the trees I could hear whispering nearby.

I saw a man. I didn't recognise him. But then I wasn't sure if anything was familiar to me.

He was tall with honey blond hair. He was very pale. He seemed to be walking down a dark street somewhere. He eyes were downcast; a small frown creased his brow. I knew without really knowing how I knew that he was deeply unhappy. The sight of him made my still heart ache. I wanted to be with him to say something to him to relieve his unhappiness.

But he was gone and I was staring up at the skies. Innumerable stars sparkled down at me. I sat up. I was completely alone. That was confusing, how had I got here? I didn't remember coming. I didn't remember anything.

I looked down at myself. Unsurprisingly I didn't recognise my clothes. I studied my skin closely for a few minutes. It was the exact same pale shade as the man's I had seen.

I didn't want to be alone. Without really making the decision to I decided I would look for him, the man with skin like mine. It just felt like that needed to happen. Maybe he would be able to explain to me what was going on.

I stood up and doubled over as my throat felt like it was ripping apart. The burning of it hitting me properly for the first time. I was so thirsty!

I started to run. I was so consumed by thirst that I didn't even realise how fast I was moving. All I knew was that it wasn't fast enough.

I followed a scent that I caught. It led me to a small town. Before my mind caught up with me I had killed a person. I had drunk their blood. At least now I understood the thirst.

The death troubled me. I turned and fled the town. I realised this wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Philadelphia

**Ok, so here is chapter 3 of 4. Enjoy…**

I leant my head back against the brick wall. I was by myself again in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. If you could call it a house, a hut would be more accurate.

I felt oddly weary. Not tired exactly, I never felt tired. I was just sick of things being the way they were. It might have been the loneliness that bothered me. I was used to being alone but I wished I wasn't.

I hadn't always been alone in the time that had passed since I awoke without my memories all those years ago. I had come across other vampires on my travels and from them I had learned that the lack of memories was not what usually happened.

I had stayed with those others for a little while but I hadn't been able to settle with them. They weren't like me and I wasn't happy with them.

I wasn't too depressed though. I understood that it was only a matter of time before I met the others like me. I knew Carlisle and his family were in my future. I felt a great sense of gratitude towards Carlisle because it was by seeing visions of him that I had been given the option to hunt animals not people.

But still I was aware of the fact that it would probably be a while before I joined Carlisle's family. I had to find Jasper first.

My whole life had been taken over by my obsession with finding Jasper. I had seen enough in my visions to come to the conclusion that he would be vitally important to my life. I wasn't sure precisely how long I would have to wait until I found him to discover that. I felt like my life and death rested on us meeting.

It was beginning to frustrate me that my visions never gave me anything concrete enough to be able to track him down. I didn't know if I could stand to wait much longer.

I threw myself restlessly to my feet and went to look out of the grimy window. It was an overcast night; I couldn't even see the stars.

I turned towards the door thinking that I might go hunting even though I wasn't really that thirsty when the blackness fell upon me like a shroud.

My knees gave way and I fell the ground. Terror clutched me and I could feel my entire body shaking with the freezing cold. I felt like someone was watching me.

The darkness lifted and I could see again but I continued to shake. This time with tearless sobs. I was terrified of this vision. It didn't feel like any of my other visions but there was nothing else it could be. It returned to me repeatedly. I had had it again and again since I had been created.

I didn't understand what it meant but I knew that I had to do everything I could to not let it happen to me. Somehow in my head I had connected this vision with the ones I had of Jasper. I was illogically certain that if I found Jasper this dark vision would not come true. There wasn't much reason for this conclusion but every time I saw Jasper I felt like I was safe. I trusted that if I found him he would be able to protect me from the darkness in my future.

I hugged my arms around myself and fixed an image of Jasper's face into my mind. Just at little longer, I just had to wait a little longer.

**1948**

I was in Philadelphia. Sat in a small diner on a stormy afternoon. And he was coming.

It took all of my self-control to sit still. I was so excited. This was it; I had finally found him.

I was certain this was the right place and the right time. Every vision I had had lately had told me I was correct. I just had to wait for him to walk through the door.

The rain was getting heavier. A storm was whipping itself up. This was exactly the weather I had seen through diner's windows as he had walked in.

I looked down at my skirt willing myself to retain my composure. He would be here any second.

And then he was there, walking through the door. Jasper.

It was just as I had foreseen. He looked so perfect even more so than I had seen in my head. It was amazing to be finally looking at him for real. He looked wary and uncertain of himself. I felt a smile break out across my face. Finally!

I slipped down from my seat just as he caught my scent and turned his head sharply to look at me.

**Jasper's PoV**

My hair dripped into my eyes. It felt like a storm was coming.

It was weird for me to be outside when some light still remained even if it was getting darker by the minute. I was soaked through but it felt nice to me; the raindrops sliding down my skin.

Unfortunately I knew it would look strange to any humans for me to be standing in the rain. I debated for a minute whether to risk stepping into a nearby diner. My eyes were black not red so that wouldn't cause alarm but what if I lost control.

I decided to risk it. I felt sure in my control today and I didn't want to leave the city just yet, and lose one of my few chances to be in a city during the daytime.

I walked into the diner, keeping my guard up against the scents that assailed me. But there was one I did not expect. Vampire.

I glanced quickly over to where the scent originated feeling a jolt of unease. I didn't want a confrontation, not anymore.

She was surprisingly small and for one horrible moment I was reminded of Maria. But this female wasn't like her at all. Her emotions weren't tainted by hate. She was more beautiful that Maria, her black hair was short and shining. Her eyes were gold.

She was so excited I was surprised she could be so still.

She got up and danced over to me, her excitement rising with every step. She smiled up at me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She said in a sweet soft voice. I didn't know how to respond to that. I wasn't sure what was going on. My instincts, the few I'd retained from my human days, took over.

"I'm sorry ma'am," was all I said. She laughed at that, she had such a beautiful laugh, and then she held out her hand to me.

I didn't hesitate. I didn't even think I just took it as if I had intended to all along. I felt relief rise off her as I curved my fingers around hers. I realised I was too smiling.

With the slightest tug of her hand she led me outside into the rain again. As I felt the raindrops on my skin again I realised I felt an almost unfamiliar emotion in myself. It was hope.

**Alice's PoV**

I could hardly believe he was real. But his hand felt so strong and secure around mine. I had no intention of ever letting go.

I turned my head and smiled up at him again. This was almost to good to be true.

He looked as if he could hardly believe what he was seeing. He seemed to struggling to find the words he wanted to say.

"It's ok, Jasper" I said happily "you can say whatever it is you want to say."

"How do you know my name?" was all he said. His voice was perfect deep and calm and reassuring even in his shock. I laughed in delight at his question.

"I see visions of the future," I answered simply " I've been waiting for you." It took only a moment for the look of surprise to pass from his face and the smile to return.

"Perhaps I've been waiting for you too," he responded thoughtfully, his eyes not leaving mine. And we smiled at one another again.

We walked in silence for a while, hand in hand. I couldn't stop stealing glances at him. Every time I did I saw that he was watching me too with a look a wonder in his eyes. I saw that his eyes were completely black.

"We should go hunting," I said. I almost didn't want to break the peaceful silence between us. I felt even worse when I saw how his face darkened at my words.

"No, I can stand few days longer." He responded in a low voice, looking away. I realized he didn't know the option that I had learnt of through Carlisle.

"Let me show you how I hunt." I said firmly. He looked a little surprised but I tightened my hand on his and together we ran out of the city.

**A/N Yay!! I love that bit. Anyway, as always R&R. I don't want to sound whiny but for the first two chapters I only got four reviews after nearly 100 hits, so please could you just submit a couple of words telling me what you thought! If you did I would love you forever! And maybe if I get more reviews I might decide not wait a while to put the final chapter up…**


	4. Happily Ever After

**So here it is, the last chapter…**

**Alice's PoV**

I couldn't believe it had been only a day since we met. It felt as if it had been a lifetime already. We were in a forest miles away from anywhere; we didn't want to have to deal with anyone else just now.

I glanced back at Jasper even though I knew he was still there. He was lying on his back in the small clearing, staring up at the stars. No doubt thinking through the developments of the past few days. I was struggling to accept how well things had turned out and I had seen it coming!

I wandered around the edge of the clearing, running my hands over the undergrowth. I was still too excited to sit still.

I had not stopped grinning since yesterday. It was even better because I knew that Jasper understood exactly what I was feeling. It made me feel even more connected to him.

To begin with yesterday I had felt a bit shy of him at times, which was a first for me. How do you behave when your dreams actually come true? But it was impossible to be awkward around Jasper.

I glanced over at him again. He was still staring upwards but he had an amused expression on his face now. Probably because of my exuberant emotions.

I felt almost like I could sing, I was so happy. I stepped forwards slightly deeper into the trees but I never felt my foot touch the ground as the darkness rushed up to meet me.

**Jasper's PoV**

I found Alice's company blissful. I had never been in the company of anyone so peaceful. She was an angel. Everything that had been wrong before, she had resolved. All traces of unhappiness, she had banished. I had no intention of letting her go.

I watched her carefully without actually watching her as she gleefully danced around the glade. I listened out for every rustle of her clothing, the soft sound of her feet on the earth, the gentle regularity of her breathing. I was acutely aware of every tiny alteration to her emotions, marvelling at her irrepressible high spirits.

I still couldn't take in my good fortune at having met her. I couldn't accept her assurances that it was no happy coincidence but fate that had brought us together. Fate had never been kind to me before. I was constantly braced for the moment she would just disappear as abruptly as she had appeared.

Then I heard her scream. I felt her emotions pivot sharply from exultation to terror in a fraction of a second. I was on my feet and racing towards her before she hit the ground.

I didn't understand what had happened. One minute she had been fine, better than fine she had been in an enchanting state of high ecstasy. And now she lay crumpled on the ground sobbing in apparent terror.

Without thinking I fell to my knees beside her and gathered her into my arms. I held her to my chest and soothed away her fear until her sobs subsided. I could feel her small hands clinging to me.

Without prompting she spoke to me.

"I thought it would go away, I thought being with you would stop it from happening." Her quiet voice was barely above a whisper. I stared down at her utterly perplexed. I couldn't see her face, which was still hidden, against my chest.

"Alice, what happened? Did you see something?" I murmured to her, hoping that I wouldn't provoke the fear I had just eased from her.

"It's the same vision, always the same," she explained with an edge to her voice now, "In it I'm alone in the dark and I'm cold and I'm frightened. I don't want that to happen to me. I thought that when I found you I wouldn't get them anymore."

She was sobbing again by the time she finished. I returned to soothing her again, murmuring softly into the top of her short, dark hair. But there was something about what she had said that bothered me but I couldn't place what it was.

I caressed her back gently as she calmed down, still trying to identify what it was that didn't fit with her story. She moved her head now so that her cheek rested against my shoulder. She was calm now but the wild happiness she had previously felt was dampened.

We stayed sat like that for a while both thinking about the vision. She had been alone and frightened and cold. And then it hit me.

"Alice, you're sure you don't remember anything of your human days." I queried.

"Yes," she responded feeling a wave of confusion at my unexpected question. I smiled to myself, feeling relief ease through me at my realisation.

"Alice," I repeated unable to keep the smile from my voice, "vampires don't feel the cold. I think you were seeing a memory of your human life not a vision of your future."

She twisted to look up at me. She stared into my eyes for a long second. And then it felt as if her emotions had exploded. I was surprised the force of them didn't physically move her. Relief, delight, and something deeper and stronger that I couldn't quite name.

She beamed up at me, her eyes shining again.

"So you didn't save me from my future, you saved me from my past!" she exclaimed, iridescent with joy.

I laughed at that. And I knew what that deep unidentifiable feeling was then because I was feeling it in my own heart. Love. I loved her. And she loved me.

Without hesitating or thinking at all I lowered my head to hers and kissed her on the lips.

**2 Years Later**

I tugged at Jasper's hand, shooting him an impatient look. I couldn't wait; we were so nearly there. Jasper rolled his eyes and I giggled. I knew he was nervous about meeting them but he didn't need to be. I had seen how it would turn out.

I was surprised we had found them so fast. It had only taken two years; I had expected it to be longer after how long it had taken to find Jasper. But it had been worth the wait for him.

We were nearly there. I could catch their scents now. They must have lived here a while.

And there it was. A house so big it was almost a mansion. We stopped for a moment and stood looking at it. Jasper's hand tightened over mine and I knew he was being overprotective again. I squeezed his hand back.

"It's going to be ok, Jazz," I whispered reassuringly to him, "they are going to accept us into their family. And Edward and Emmett are still out hunting remember." (My visions of our arrival had been very detailed)

Jasper smiled down at me and stepped forward to knock on the door, even though they would already have caught our scents by now.

I was almost shaking with excitement as Carlisle finally opened the door.

His eyes quickly travelled over us, his eyes lingering on the scars on Jasper's forearms, his gaze a little alarmed.

"Hi Carlisle," I exclaimed happily and I leapt forwards to embrace him, my new father. I could almost here Jasper role his eyes in amusement at me.

When I released Carlisle I could see Esme and Rosalie staring at me with stunned expressions. Carlisle seemed to be trying to gather himself from his shock.

"Well err… please come in and…" But he didn't get chance to finish for I had already skipped inside to greet my new mother and sister.

"I'm so excited to finally meet you Esme, and you Rosalie," I beamed at them. I felt my exuberance ease slightly and knew that Jazz had decided the Cullens needed to be soothed after the surprise of my greeting.

"My name is Jasper and this is my mate Alice," Jazz told them, probably feeling that an explanation was required. "Alice gets visions of the future," he added. They only looked a little less confused.

There was a moments silence in which I continued to beam at them as Jasper maintained the calm atmosphere. It looked as if our new parents and sister were lost for words. I suddenly knew what to say to break the silence.

"So, which room can I have?" I asked happily. Jasper laughed, as did Rosalie a little incredulously. I could feel how we were going to be happy here.

Jasper and I would be together forever and now we had a family to share our lives with too. It felt like the dawn of everything. And I couldn't help smiling!

**That's it! Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially SplashofSilverInk who reviewed every chapter! Everyone who left a review should be very pleased with themselves for making me so happy. Smiles and hugs to you! **

**Also if you liked this story I would really appreciate it if you could take a second and check out the poll on my profile. I want to know if you think I should write another story similar to this one but about Jasper… :-)**


	5. One Big Happy Family

**Ok, ok I know that I said that chapter 4 was going to be the last one but SplashofSilverInk insisted that I write one more and I am easily persuaded. But this really will be the last chapter because I want to get on with writing my next story. So SplashofSilverInk this is for you…**

I giggled to myself. In exactly two minutes thirty-five seconds Edward and Emmett would be here. Even though I had seen what reaction we would get from the others it was still nice to have actually done it and know that we were accepted. Even Rosalie seemed reasonably happy to meet us although I guessed that she didn't really care as long as our presence didn't upset her lifestyle.

The room was perfect. I was already picturing what I would do with it. I hadn't foreseen choosing Edward's room because I had only decided on having it when I saw it. Beforehand I had always intended just to take a spare room. I didn't want to cause my new family any trouble but Esme was so obliging and insisted we have it once she saw how much I liked it.

Jasper was happy too I could tell. He was relieved that it had gone so well and that the Cullens were so happy to make us a part of their family. At this moment he was deep in conversation with Carlisle about the events that led us here. They would get on well I could tell.

"I can't wait to see Edward's reaction when he sees all his stuff in the garage," Rosalie said in a smug voice coming up softly entering the room. Esme looked up from where she was repositioning a rug on the floor.

"Don't be silly, Rose." She scolded gently "Edward won't mind. Don't worry Alice, darling I know you'll get along."

I grinned, "I know," I declared happily "I've already seen what he'll do. Sorry, Rosalie, but he does take it quite well."

Rosalie looked a little disgruntled for a minute that I had foreseen this. But then she just shrugged it off and glanced at her reflection in the window, checking that her beautiful scowl was in place. I think I can see a mannerism occurring here.

I turned around and looked out of the window too. _Five, four, three, two, one…_

"They're here!" I trilled before wheeling around and flying downstairs. I grabbed Jazz's hand and raced out the front door as I simultaneously heard and exasperated sigh coming from my true love behind me. Jasper pulled up short before I reached the garage. I twisted to look up into his face, his expression was guarded, no doubt he was reading the emotions coming from our two new brothers.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, they were bound to be surprised." I told him but I waited where I was for the brothers. I had to humour Jasper, eventually he would outgrow seeing everyone as a potential enemy and then he'll outgrow being so ridiculously overprotective. Or at least I thought he would.

I heard the car doors open and be slammed shut. "What the hell…" That was Emmett; taking in all Edward's newly moved possessions. _Ha ha, _I thought, _just as I saw-_

There was a momentary pause and then Edward came charging out towards me with a look of high excitement on his face. Jasper took half a step forwards, semi blocking me from Edward's view. Edward stopped a few feet in front of us, still looking excited.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at Jasper sincerely, "I wasn't going to attack her I was just so surprised by what I heard, you see I'm a-"

"I mind reader, I know" Jasper finished for him, still looking a bit annoyed at Edward.

I danced around Jasper to stand in front of Edward and beamed up at him. "Go on, ask me." I said knowing what it was that had excited him so much.

"Did you mean that you foresaw this?" he asked, "You have an ability too?"

I just grinned in response. Edward's head then snapped up to look at Jasper.

"And you do too. Wow! This is brilliant!" I giggled at him. I liked him even more than I had expected to.

Then I turned and danced over to Emmett who was looking completely lost. I held out my hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Alice and that's Jasper. We've just joined your family." I said by way of introduction. His eyes flickered over Jasper and me as he shook my hand. A slow smile spread across his face as he did. He responded with just one word:

"Excellent!"

And then he bounded over to pull a startled looking Jasper into a man-hug. "Great to meet you, brother" he exclaimed exuberantly. I glanced over at the other three who had followed us outside just in time to see Rosalie roll her eyes.

"And now will someone tell me why Edward seems to have been evicted," Emmett demanded looking around at all of us. I couldn't suppress another giggle as I thought about that. Edward turned to look at me incredulously,

"You moved all my stuff from my room just because you liked the view?" he cried. I burst out laughing and ran to pretend hide behind Jasper. The others were laughing too, even Jasper had finally relaxed and was enjoying himself. Everyone was happy.

**The End**

**(And yes that definitely is the end this time!) Don't forget to review :-)**


End file.
